


A Thousand Sit-Ups

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: A follow up to Marshmallow Bun-Bun. Lynn proves to Lisa that she can do one thousand sit-ups in one hour and gets a lot more from what she bargained for. (One-shot)
Kudos: 2





	A Thousand Sit-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> When I was posting this on FFN it wouldn't show up on the search bar and when it did it showed a text that said 'Story not Found' like what the fuck?! So yeah I just posted it here.

Lynn stretches her arms and legs with a very determined feature on her face as she glanced up and down at the tree right in front of her. Right behind the young athlete was six of her siblings with Lisa standing at above the rest. The little genius had her eyes half-lidded and her brows furrowed, her arms are criss-cross with each other and tapping one foot on the ground.

Lynn was gonna do it, she was gonna do a certain myth that said to give you a shit full of pain; doing a thousand sit-ups.

"Well, older sibling, here we are," Lisa said sternly. "You still have a chance in backing down."

"I ain't backing down at least one second," Lynn said turning to face her little sister. "I'm doing this, to prove to you that I can do a thousand sit-ups."

Lynn sat on the ground with her arms crossed around her chest and bent her knees fully prepared. Luna came over and grab both of her feet to not flung around. Luan turned on her camera to record this amazing event that is about to happen.

"Very well then." Lisa turned to Lana who was wearing a black and white striped uniform and holding a stopwatch. "Start the timer."

Lana started the watch and the number was counting down to an hour.

Lynn sat up and sat down.

"1!" Lynn sat up and down again. "2!" And again. "3!" And again she continues to do it at a relatively fast pace, reaching 100 situps in just under ten minutes.

Very impressive for a thirteen year old kid. "229, 230, 231," The loud sisters said in unison as Lynn was still going strong. Her smile widens while Lisa was glaring at her all the while Luna was holding Lynn's feet, she was amazed how Lynn was able to make it this far.

About thirty minutes in and Lynn reached about five hundred sit-ups at a very fast pace. Buy then Lincoln and Leni anyone arrived to witness the events unfold, Lori couldn't come as Mom was busy taking care of her in the hospital. The two siblings noticed how their other siblings are shouting numbers like...

"552! 553! 554!"

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, why are you guys screaming numbers and why is Lynn sitting up and down over and over?" Leni asked.

"Lynn challenged Lisa that she can to a thousand sit-ups in one hour," Lucy explained before she continued counting with the rest of the siblings.

"And I am certain she would fall flat from her foolish act," Lisa said sternly.

Lincoln and Leni looked at each other then looked at Lynn.

"589! 591! 591!" Lynn started to sweat from all over her body and began to shiver slightly.

Lincoln and Leni we're both worried by it because unlike Lori, this was was probably much worse then eating a hundred marshmallows. They had no choice but to join in on the counting.

"600! 601! 602! 603!"

By then, Lynn began to move a bit slower now as she felt something aching in her back, she brushed it off and continued sitting up and down but little did she know that she would be in one hell of a ride.

The loud siblings also noticed her slowing down and even noticed her shaking rapidly.

About thirty-eight minutes in and Lynn's body started to ache, especially her back. When she reached seven hundred she heard something cracked in her back. Lynn screamed in pain and the other's gasped and opened their mouth slightly, Lola feeling like passing out while Lucy covered Lily's eyes, though some of them continued to count.

"Lynn!" Lincoln said and rushed forward but Lynn brushed him off.

"It's alright, I can do this!" Lynn said still doing the sit-ups.

"But, Lynn I think you just broke one of your spines, you need to stop!" Lincoln yelled.

"That hasn't stopped me before!" Lynn said. Buy then Lynn could feel a painful twist in her lower abdomen and lower back as she hissed in the pain. Truth to be told, she was a little scared by what is happening to her body and was certain she is might be bleeding internally but she wouldn't quit. Lynn Loud never quits.

Lisa, like Lori, looked on Lynn with great astonishment and fear, while she doesn't usually show any human emotions to any people. Right now though, she no longer cares for the bet and more about Lynn's safety. She didn't want anyone to know about this but she also was very cautious about the safety of Lori when doing that eating challenge.

About thirty more seconds to go and Lynn had reached about nine hundred and ninety-nine sit-ups. And speaking of Lynn, her body was a literal mess, her body was sweaty and shaky that it almost mistook it for a seizure, her face was red and her hair was messy. Her lower back was super sore and just touching it felt excruciating pain for the poor girl. Hot tears formed in her eyes and her face cringed at the pain. She could compare to this pain on her back to that of a third-degree burn because Goddamnit! this fucking burns!

The other siblings were now worried especially Lisa who wanted this to be over.

"Come on L-J just one more!" Luna said who was still holding on to her legs. Lynn gave a muttered gibberish in response. She was so close to winning but failed.

"Ten seconds!" Lana said.

Lynn stared at the sky looking at the clouds, her hand clench to a fist and her teeth gritted. Just one more! She didn't want to loose! With her last remaining energy, Lynn quickly sat up reaching her shaky knees and collapsing back into the ground, giving a breathless oof.

The Loud siblings ran to the sporty teen.

"Lynn, stay with me!" Lincoln said as Luna checked her vital signs.

"She's still breathing."

"That was so awesome!" Lana said in excitement.

"No time for that we gotta take her to the hospital!" Lola said.

"I'll call the ambulance," Leni said and grabbed her phone.

"Get some water!" Lincoln said and Lucy went to the kitchen.

As they were yelling frantically, Lynn just continued to stare at the sky, smiling in victory before everything went black.

A small beeping noise was heard throughout an unknown room as Lynn woke up. She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital room. She glanced down to find herself wearing a cast all over her torso. Turning to her left she spotted Lincoln sitting on a chair playing a video game on his ps4 and just behind him was Lori on a hospital bed.

"What the?" She said to herself. "What happened?"

Lincoln heard her voice and quickly lowered his game and put it near a table.

"Lynn! You're okay!" Lincoln said holding on to the bed handle.

"Of course I'm alright why couldn't I be?" Lynn said in her usual attitude before questioning... "So, what happened after, and how long was I out?"

"Well, after you finished doing one thousand sit-ups you were knocked unconscious and we had to take you to the hospital where you were in a coma for 2 days. You suffered a spinal fracture and some burns on your back." Lincoln explained.

I knew I felt something was burning. Lynn thought to herself.

"two hernias in your lower stomach. Doctors say it would take months for you to recover." Said the white hair child, and Lynn looked at the ceiling with a smirk on her face.

"I knew I can do it," Lynn said cockily.

"I saw that was really cool what you did there, Luan even posted it on her channel and got millions of views, I saw in the comments and they all praise you for it though some of them were very worried about your safety," Lincoln said pulling out his phone and showed her the video, she was surprised how she was able to do that.

"Just don't do it again please," Lincoln pleaded.

"I won't," Lynn promised. "In fact, I don't think I will ever do that again of how painful it was," Lynn said.

"Good to hear that, now just rest up," Lincoln said and continued with his game. Lynn continued to stare at the ceiling, basking her glory, once she sees Lisa, she couldn't wait to gloat on her face. Yep, just shows that you don't underestimate Lynn Loud Jr.

But seriously I don't want to do that again.


End file.
